Eden Eves' Amy Rose is a Rascal (18) part 2
by Eden Eves
Summary: Sonic's birthday party is pretty wild, what would expect from the most popular guy in town? Amy tries her best to watch out for her friend, Cream. Rouge is as naughty as ever. Will this night ever end?


-Amy Rose is a Rascal-

-2-

By Eden Eves

(writer's note: this story is a reimagining of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters as young adults. In the games, most characters are naked, but expect my stories versions to be clothed. Also, I will try to slow down the scenes some. I noticed that things were a little fast and could use breathing room.)

Tonight could not have ended up worse than it already has! I was unable to meet the guy I had a huge crush on, I had sex with a guy who turned out to be a creep, I walked in on Rouge having sex...again, and now the only person I could talk to about this was fucking drunk. Why me? Cream was giggling a slurring her words as she sat between

Espio and Mighty, who also seemed very intoxicated. Espio put his arm around Cream with his other hand gesturing off into the distance. Cream looked in the general direction and was confused. Espio was telling his own story to impress her. Mighty leaned in with full amusement. Espio continued his epic tale.

"-so we get this odd job from this paranoid nut case. He wants us to go around the beach to prove that we are worth working with." Espio explained.

Mighty patted Cream's back in excitement. Cream was shocked by the sudden burst of energy out of Mighty.

"Oh! Oh! I know this one! This one is great!" He assured Cream, helping her calm down.

Espio shifted his hands once more. With a charismatic look in his eye and vigor in his voice.

"Vector and our friend, Charmy, and I go out to the seaside. The client rings us up and asks us to collect for him a bunch of hermit crabs." Espio finished. "No joke!"

Mighty shocked everyone with another outburst. His violent laughing and slapping of his own knee made Cream uncomfortable. She scooted down the couch away from Mighty and closer to Espio.

"Ha ha ha! Espio, I love that story!" Mighty loudly appreciating the story. "T-t-tell the part where Vector bashed his head on a rock when he heard that!" Requested Mighty.

I approached the coach in the middle of the conversation and interrupted with an extension of my hand for Cream to take. Cream was still dazed and was starting to get sleepy. She slowly noticed my hand in front of her, but she only yawned and leaned her head on Espio's shoulder. Espio turned his attention to me. After a looks own of my figure, he greeted me and asked what was up.

"Hey, There. Is something wrong?" He asked very politely.

I returned eye contact. I did not want Cream being taken advantage of. She's actually drunk right now while usually she never drinks. I answered Espio with authority.

"I'm taking Cream home. She has had enough fun for tonight." I said as I reached for Cream's hands to lift her up by her wrists.

She was dizzy as I tried to get her off the couch. Her eyes were heavy with her head not holding itself up right. Espio and Mighty, being proper gentlemen, both softly grabbed each of Cream's arms and helped her up with me. I raised Cream's left arm over my shoulders and helped her stay on her feet. Mighty and Espio helped to steady her as we walked towards the door. Mighty held it open as Cream and I slowly stepped out. Espio asked in parting if they needed help getting to my car. I thanked them for the offer, but I was parked pretty close.

Cream murmured some inaudible words as we reached a third of the way to my car. I hovered my head closer to her in playful curiosity.

"What was that, Cream? I couldn't hear you?" I asked. Cream bobbed back and forth with a spark of urgency in her eyes. More words escaped her lips, but I still couldn't make them out.

"Cream?" I asked. "Are you ok?

I slowed us down and looked closer at Cream, it didn't help that it was dark out. When she spoke a third time her words were still unclear, but I was able to make out a few of the words. "I'm going to" I heard in the middle of the mess of speech. She then hurled her head forward out of my arm support and falling to her knees. She arched her back and started vomiting violently onto the grass. I kneeled down next to her and held back her long rabbit ears to help them from getting puked on.

Cream's voice betwixt the unsettling sound of stomach fluids spiraling out of her mouth was loud to my ears. She paused for a moment. She was very quiet. For a long pause she had said nothing and stared at the grown with a look of emotionless suffering. I leaned in to ask if she was alright to move, but she interrupted that sentiment with another violent arch of sickness. More vomit hit the grass adding to the growing pile of acid and undigested meals. After she finished the vomiting, I rubbed her back gently and hoped she was finished.

"Cream, do you think you're going to puke again?" I asked her with thoughts of a messy car ride home in mind.

Cream darted her eyes towards me, she could only whisper. "I kinda want to die right now..." She said quietly.

Ill fittingly, I began to have a small laughing fit on the situation. Cream turned her head to me in utter surprise.

"Amy?" She said.

I then calmed my laughing for her. Took a deep breath, then another. I patted my hand on her shoulder with a smile. "You sure can't handle alcohol, girl."

Back in the house, Rouge and Blaze were in Sonic's bedroom unknown to the rest of the party. After having a playful exchange over some heavy shots, the two were having an intimate and private interaction. Blaze pulled off her top to match Rouge being completely naked. She crawled over her as Rouge laid back on the bed. After some kissing and rubbing, Blaze slowed down and spoke to Rouge.

"Hey, Rouge?" Asked Blaze.

Rouge answered with a desire fueled and erotic sounding "what is it, my pretty kitty?"

Traveling her soft hands around Blaze's furry figure, she massaged her palms on her gorgeous chest that dangled adorable fuzzy purple breasts. Blaze flinched in pleasure in response, then continued her question.

"I kinda wanna try something out with you, but I don't want you to think it's too weird." Blaze said to Rouge.

Rouge hopped her head upward to meet with Blaze's neck and gently touched her sharp teeth to her skin. With small love bites, she answered her in between. "What. Did. You. Have. In. Mind?" She asked ending with her you tongue tickling her neck.

Blaze shivered with delight, then returned to slight reluctance when she continued her thought.

"I want you to-" and like that, Blaze didn't get another word out. Vector the Crocodile stood in the doorway with a look of pure victory in his eyes. He expressed success in his face, not because he walked in on two very attractive ladies having intercourse, but because he he had knowledge he wanted to share!

"Fuck off, leather head!" Rouge screamed. But Vector ignored her and continued with sharing his discovery.

"Ah ha! To get through tight spaces, press the circle button to slide!" Shared Vector.

It was somewhat humid inside my car. I rolled down the windows once I twisted the key in the ignition. The engine lightly roared with power. I then hit the switch on the side to turn on the lights and two bright beams radiated from the front of the car. Cream rested her head on the window and stared off into the night sky. I shifted into reverse and cocked my head looking behind to exit the small parking spot. The red lights on the rear activate as the tires rolled slowly backwards. Getting out of the parking spot, I shifted forward and stepped on the accelerator leaving the driveway.

It was nice to help out Cream tonight, it was the one good thing that I felt good about so far. I just couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I acted before, having sex with that guy... Just how desperate was I back there? I'm not the type of woman that does stuff like that. Taking it just a step further, there was an almost complete stranger with his dick inside of me, no condom might I add, and I was totally for it. I need to fucking wake up, I'm wasting my life here. I slouched in my seat holding the steering wheel, the dark road ahead endlessly throwing yellow dashes on the pavement under my car. The headlights only illuminated a small distance before us, even with such powerful lights I could not see everything.

In my depression, I heard a small flicker to my right. A small resting tick that ended once a small yellow light appeared. I glance over to see Cream with a lighter. Holding a white crumbly tube to her mouth, Cream held a tiny flame to its end. The paper burned in small scatters and gave Creams mouth a filling of foul smelling smoke. She put out the light, then took a few breaths through the paper tube.

"Cream?!" I called out. "is that pot? Are you smoking pot?!"

Cream recoiled before letting out a slow and massive breath, she shivered as the rolls of smelly clouds trickled through the vehicle. I was astounded. Where did she even get pot? She's a quiet well mannered girl, I had no idea she was capable of doing something like this. I thought her being drunk at the party was the result of innocent ignorance and a light confusion of where she put her soft drink.

"Since when do you smoke pot, Cream?" I yelled at her. "Fucking when?"

Cream acted quite relaxed through my fast barrage of concern and utter shock. She just took another breath from her pot cigarette and yawned.

"Amy, don't worry about it. This stuff is fine." She insisted.

"Cream! No, just no!" I stuttered.

"There was this guy at the party. He trailed on about trying to go fishing at Twinkle Park or something. Then he gave me a few of these. It's nice." She explained calmly.

"Ok, shit." I answered. Struggling inside my head I realized I cannot take her home all wired up on drugs. She still lives with her mother, and if she saw her daughter like this she would have a cow. "Cream, there's no way I'm taking you home like this! You're staying over at my place tonight."

"Whatever, Babe." Cream said compliantly.

I made sure Cream made it home safe that night, I even watched her as she stumbled to her front door and go inside. Thank goodness tonight was over.


End file.
